The present invention generally relates to supporting devices for plant limbs and more particularly to a clipping apparatus for securing a vine or plant limb to a support wire or trellis, such as supporting grape vines to suspended support wires. The generally known method for securing plant limbs to trellis wire is to use flexible tie wires, string, or similar items to attach the vines or limbs to the wire. Another method is to simply wrap the vine around the supporting wire. However, both of these methods have disadvantages. Both are labor intensive, particularly for a large vineyard. Using tying devices can be harmful to the plant if the tie is applied too tightly. In addition, pruning or trimming vines can be complicated because of the risk of inadvertently severing the trellis wire while attempting to prune the branch or cane of the plant. Another disadvantage of tying devices is that they typically must be replaced every season such that new ties must be installed in the following season.